Les Chroniques de Remus Lupin - 1re année
by MeIina
Summary: (EN PAUSE) Remus vient d'atteindre ses onze ans, mais à l'inverse des autres enfants sorciers, il est résigné. Lui, il n'entrera jamais à Poudlard, la plus prestigieuse école de sorcellerie de Grande Bretagne. Un loup garou, ça n'y a pas sa place, c'est bien trop dangereux... Mais alors, que vient faire le directeur en personne devant la porte de sa maison ?
1. Une visite redoutée

**Disclaimer :** Tout l'univers et les personnages appartiennent évidemment à la fabuleuse JKRowling !

Après... 2 ans je crois, je me lance enfin dans l'écriture d'une nouvelle fanfiction ! Celle-ci sera bien plus longue et ambitieuse que **La Fuite de Peter** , puisqu'elle sera découpée en 7 tomes. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Certains chapitres seront peut être violents, mais je vous en avertirais à chaque fois.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Avec délice, Remus huma les vapeurs de son thé dix bonnes secondes. Sa mère venait juste de verser l'eau bouillante dans sa tasse, et il s'y brulait le bout des doigts. Peu à peu, une odeur fruitée embauma la pièce. Framboise, groseille et églantier. A chaque gorgée, le garçon savoura le goût qui glissait sur sa langue, avant d'attaquer ses deux et uniques toasts... Un petit déjeuner frugal, comme chaque matin. C'est pourquoi Remus accordait une attention toute particulière à ne pas l'engloutir trop vite. Il consacrait ainsi parfois près de dix minutes à mastiquer un toast qui ne mesurait pas plus de dix centimètres carrés.

Néanmoins, aujourd'hui, cette lenteur excessive répondait à un but différent : détourner ses pensées, apaiser son mental. Remus se raccrochait à ce moment calme du quotidien pour oublier le visiteur prévu en début d'après-midi. C'était un exercice pénible. Malgré lui, le poids sur son estomac s'intensifia.

Il soupira, d'aise, de malaise, et contempla par la fenêtre la campagne écossaise brulée. Une canicule, ici ? C'était une première, et les températures anormales se maintenaient. En ce début de Septembre, le soleil chauffait toujours autant qu'au mois de Juillet et d'Août. Heureusement, son père était un sorcier. Un sortilège de refroidissement, et _hop !_ la fraicheur d'un début de printemps s'abattait sur la minuscule maison.

Remus, sa mère, son père vivaient de façon modeste. La maison était vieille et étroite pour eux trois, leurs vêtements de seconde main. Sans magie, ils n'auraient pas eu assez d'argent pour s'offrir une climatisation décente. Ses parents auraient roulé des heures sous cet enfer brulant pour se ravitailler à des kilomètres de là. Mais les sorciers comme son père possédaient d'autres moyens de transports, autrement accommodants. Le transplanage, les cheminées, les portoloins…

— Remus, veux-tu que je te fasse griller un troisième toast ?

C'était toujours deux toasts chacun, pas plus, pas moins. Ça lui suffisait bien. Mais aujourd'hui, sa mère rayonnait. Il déglutit : cette joie assumée l'angoissait. Elle signifiait toutes les attentes et les espoirs d'Espérance Lupin.

— Pas la peine, dit-il avec un faible sourire. De toute façon, je n'ai plus faim.

Vrai. Avec l'estomac et la gorge noués, il n'avalerait rien de plus.

— Oh, allez ! Ça se fête ! … Est-ce que, par hasard, tu serais stressé ?

A sa droite, son père rit nerveusement et se passa une main sur le visage. Les mains de Remus tremblèrent :

— Tu sais, Maman… Il y a peu de chance que j'y aille vraiment…

— Ah, oui… Je sais.

L'étincelle dans les yeux de sa mère s'éteignit, et Remus regretta aussitôt ses paroles, bien que sincères. Il lui sourit :

— Moi, je suis très heureux ici, avec vous. Ce n'est pas grave si je ne vais pas à Poudlard.

Sur ce dernier mot, sa voix lui échappa dans un étrange trémolo et le trahit. En silence, son père lui pressa l'épaule, sa mère lui passa une main affectueuse dans les cheveux. Comment cesser d'y penser, maintenant ?

 _Poudlard._ La plus grande école de Sorcellerie de Grande-Bretagne. Remus, comme son père, possédait un potentiel magique. La norme aurait ainsi voulu qu'il soit inscrit d'office dans cette école, dès sa naissance… Cependant, comment une personne telle que lui pourrait prétendre à la _normalité_ ?

Pour faire bonne figure, se dégourdir l'esprit et le corps, Remus se leva et aida sa mère à ranger et nettoyer façon moldue. Pour autant, il ne parvenait ni à se vider la tête, ni à se débarrasser de la tension logée dans son ventre, qui grandissait, s'étendait à ses bras et ses jambes au rythme du _tic, tac_ de l'horloge…

Depuis longtemps, Remus avait ravalé sa douleur, sa rancœur. Il acceptait dorénavant l'idée de terminer sa vie en ermite loin de la société, sorcière comme moldue. Recevoir cette lettre de Poudlard, raviver ses espoirs… Quelle cruauté.

Remus se souvint… A une époque lointaine, quand il n'était encore qu'un petit garçon, lui et ses parents avaient habité en ville. Les maisons, toutes en hauteur, colorées, s'entassaient les unes sur les autres, débordant sur la rue pavée et piétonne. Les enfants des voisins, des moldus sans pouvoirs magiques comme sa mère, jouaient avec lui au ballon ou aux cartes. Des inconnus emplissaient souvent le salon de leurs bavardages intempestifs, dérangeant ses lectures. Merlin. Tout de ce passé lui manquait. Les repas copieux, les voyages en France, les habits neufs, le bruit. Ses parents jacassaient et le taquinaient souvent à propos d'un éventuel petit frère ou petite sœur… Il n'en fut plus jamais question, après _ça_ …

La _morsure_. Celle d'une bête, d'un monstre hirsute, épouvantable. Remus frissonna. Cet animal peuplait encore ses nuits de cauchemars. Il ne se rappelait pas tout de cet animal. Juste sa forme. Sa silhouette immense et terrifiante, parfaitement éclairé par une lune pleine. Ses yeux jaunes, sa gueule pleine de dents à l'haleine putride, alors qu'une douleur lui déchirait l'épaule et le tirait brutalement du sommeil. L'odeur du sang et de la sueur, les draps poisseux, son propre souffle haletant. Puis un bourdonnement assourdissant dans ses oreilles, suivi du vide.

Son père avait perdu son travail au ministère. Les sorciers avaient cessé d'aller et venir dans la maison. Ses parents s'étaient enfoncés dans le chagrin et la détresse. Lui-même, il n'avait saisi qu'un mois plus tard, le lendemain de la pleine lune, alors qu'il gisait dans son lit, abruti de douleur, ensanglanté et nu. Un loup-garou… Un _loup-garou_ l'avait _mordu_ …

Ses hurlements inhumains, bestiaux, avaient terrorisé les voisins. Deux jours plus tard, ils avaient quitté la ville pour une campagne isolée, à la demande pressante du ministère. Il en allait de la _sécurité d'autrui_.

Ainsi, la pleine lune le transformait et le transformerait, chaque mois et à jamais, en un loup assoiffé de sang. Il supportait la souffrance physique de ces métamorphoses forcées, la terreur de s'éveiller le matin près de ses parents morts, l'humiliation d'être enfermé dans une cage, le dégout, la haine, la honte.

Ce désastre… La faute à une dispute stupide entre son père et un lycanthrope nommé Greyback. Un homme malsain et cruel, qui avait fait de lui, un enfant, l'objet de sa vengeance...

Remus soupira et posa près de l'évier la dernière tasse qu'il venait d'essuyer. Sa mère, de toute évidence très concentrée, relisait la liste des fournitures pour l'école. Il se retint de lui signaler que cela ne servait à rien : un loup-garou n'aurait jamais droit à une scolarité normale, et il jeta un regard las à son père. L'homme exécrait que l'on évoque le conflit qui l'avait opposé à Greyback, cause de leur infortune.

— Ça ne va pas ?

— Si, si, lui assura Remus.

Il promena son regard sur la table, à la recherche d'une distraction. Remuer ces souvenirs désagréables ne l'aiderait pas. Ils avaient juste le mérite d'étouffer ces espoirs ridicules d'entrer à Poudlard.

— Tout se passera bien, fils.

Remus accrocha le regard de son père. Son sourire bienveillant manquait de franchise et de naturel.

— Tu as l'air aussi rassuré qu'un petit cochon face au grand méchant loup.

— Remus, grogna-t-il.

Le garçon haussa les épaules, se voulant désinvolte.

— Désolé.

Ces plaisanteries n'amusaient jamais son père, mais l'ironie constituait sa seule arme contre l'apitoiement. Il ne se sentait pas du tout l'âme d'une _drama queen_.

Son regard continua machinalement son inspection de la pièce, jusqu'à se poser sur la Gazette du Sorcier qui dépassait d'un tiroir mal fermé. Parfait. De quoi lui occuper l'esprit une bonne demi-heure. Cependant, au moment où il tendit la main, la voix de son père s'exclama derrière lui :

— Accio Gazette !

Remus sursauta et se retourna. Lyall Lupin, sa baguette encore en main, avait saisi le journal au vol. Il le miniaturisa d'un nouveau sort, puis s'empressa de le fourrer dans la poche de sa chemise, le froissant au passage. Ahuri, le garçon cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Au-delà de l'impolitesse du geste, pourquoi lui chiper la Gazette sous le nez si ce n'était pas pour la lire ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette réaction bizarre ? Son père, mauvais acteur, peinait à dissimuler son malaise.

— Heu… Papa ? Je voulais la lire, tenta Remus, décontenancé. Et toi non, de toute évidence.

Espérance leva la tête de la liste de fournitures, et l'adolescent nota, perplexe, le regard effrayé qu'elle échangea avec son mari. Il fronça les sourcils :

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Il y a quelque chose que tu… que _vous_ , rectifia-t-il en observant sa mère rougir, ne voulez pas que je lise ?

— Pas du tout.

— C'est qu'il faut te hâter ! s'exclama Espérance, en brandissant dans sa main l'objet de tous ses espoirs. Ce n'est pas le moment de lire le journal.

Conscient de la manœuvre malhabile, Remus ne put cependant empêcher ses yeux de glisser sur la lettre à la belle écriture arrondie. _Sa_ lettre de _Poudlard_. Son cœur s'accéléra malgré lui.

— Le professeur Dumbledore nous visite cette après-midi, tu te dois d'être impeccable !

Remus grogna, mais se laissa pousser docilement hors de la pièce par sa mère enthousiaste. Juste avant de grimper les escaliers, il se retourna et lança un regard appuyé à son père. Celui-ci, l'air de rien, plongea son nez dans ses papiers. Ba, il lirait ce journal, à un moment ou à un autre.

Remus monta jusque sa chambre et se laissa choir de tout son poids sur son lit, la tête dans son oreiller. A l'image du reste de la maison, elle était minuscule : à peine neuf mètres carrés, et mansardée. Juste la place de caser, en plus de son lit, un bureau et une armoire. Pour autant, il ne s'en plaignait pas, se contentant de peu sans soucis.

L'adolescent resta immobile deux minutes, les poings serrés sur la couverture, avant de se retourner sur le dos en inspirant profondément.

— Le professeur Dumbledore, hein ? soupira-t-il à voix haute. Rien que ça, le directeur de l'école en personne.

Il ne l'accepterait pas sérieusement à Poudlard, si ? Une erreur, se persuadait Remus avec amertume, une terrible erreur. En sa présence, tous les élèves seraient en danger... Depuis qu'il avait reçu cette lettre d'admission inattendue, inespérée, son humeur fluctuait à une vitesse vertigineuse. Epuisant, stressant. Remus s'égarait parfois dans des rêves inatteignables. Lui, un rebus de la société, aurait-il la chance d'étudier ? La plupart du temps, il ne se berçait guère d'illusions. Dès que ses pensées le lui permettaient, il effaçait cette fichue lettre de sa mémoire et tout ce qu'elle remuait en lui, tel un couteau dans la plaie. Malheureusement, à quatre heures à peine du verdict, de l'arrivée de l'un des plus grands sorciers de ce siècle, cela se révélait impossible.

Pour atténuer ses crises de panique à l'approche de la pleine lune, ses parents lui avaient appris des exercices de relaxation. Remus en tenta quelques-uns pour déloger la boule d'angoisse dans son ventre. En vain. Sa gorge, prise dans un étau douloureux, l'empêchait de respirer de façon convenable. Il étira ses bras le plus haut possible au-dessus de sa tête pour détendre ses muscles, et fit quelques pas dans sa chambre. Rien à faire. Il se sentait fébrile, agité. Sa précieuse tablette de chocolat noir, sagement rangée à l'abri de son regard dans un tiroir de son bureau, l'aguichait, mais Remus y renonça. A quoi bon céder à ce rare plaisir si c'était pour le gâcher ? Aujourd'hui, un morceau de chocolat ne suffirait pas à l'apaiser.

Renonçant définitivement à se calmer, Remus se mit en quête d'une chemise présentable, moins abimée que les autres, et qui dissimulerait correctement ses cicatrices. Merlin, en dehors des contrôleurs envoyés par le ministère, personne ne les avait plus visité depuis si longtemps. Il ignorait si la perspective le réjouissait ou l'effrayait. Tant d'années qu'il ne côtoyait d'humain que ses parents… Remus était presque sûr d'avoir développé une sorte de phobie sociale.

-o-

-o-

 _Toc toc !_ Merlin, il y était… Lyall Lupin s'empressa d'aller ouvrir, Espérance sur les talons. Ils étaient tous deux tendus, ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure, mais à côté de lui, ils paraissaient aussi décontractés que des lutins de Cornouaille. Oh, bien sûr que Remus se sentait bien ! Aussi bien que s'il présentait un exposé des bienfaits de la magie noire au ministre de la magie. Autrement dit, juste mal, mal, affreusement _mal_. Que dire ? Comment se tenir ? Les mains dans le dos ? Jointes devant lui ? Dans les poches ? Surtout pas, se fustigea l'adolescent, il paraitrait désinvolte. Le miroir de l'entrée minuscule lui assura le contraire : il se découvrit tétanisé, raide comme un balais, le teint verdâtre. Ridicule…

— Bonjour, Monsieur Lupin.

Remus tressaillit. On lui parlait ? Absorbé dans l'étude de son pitoyable reflet, il s'était déconnecté de la réalité. Sans doute un vilain tour de son esprit pour se soustraire à ce moment pénible. Son cerveau tournait au ralenti. Quelques secondes, stupéfait qu'un humain autre que ses parents n'ose lui adresser la parole, il détailla le vieil homme qui lui faisait face.

Albus Dumbledore, dans son apparence, était à la hauteur de sa réputation. Longs cheveux et longue barbe argentée, lunettes en demi-lune sur un nez crochu, robe de sorcier bariolée. Agé, mais grand et droit ridé, mais l'œil vif et brillant. Le visage ouvert, souriant, il respirait la bienveillance, la force tranquille, et forçait le respect malgré son excentricité.

Impressionné, mal à l'aise, Remus faillit reculer d'un pas, mais il était presque sûr que ce ne serait pas une attitude convenable. D'autant plus que le directeur de Poudlard lui tendait la main… Le directeur de Poudlard, sérieusement ! Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas resté silencieux plus longtemps qu'il ne le faut. Avant que son esprit ne se disperse à nouveau en questions angoissantes — avait-il bien boutonné sa chemise, par exemple ? — il tenta un « bonjour » d'une voix rendue rauque par le stress.

— _« Bonjour, Monsieur le directeur »_ , le rectifia son père.

— Laissez, dit aussitôt Dumbledore l'air amusé. Ne soyez pas si formel.

Ah… Ne fallait-il pas l'être justement ? Son avenir à Poudlard se jouait... Pas du tout, se fustigea Remus en se tordant les doigts dans le dos, s'interdisant d'espérer. Sans aucun doute, cet entretien n'était destiné qu'à lui présenter des excuses pour la mauvaise blague qu'on lui avait faite. Le garçon se donnait l'impression de se liquéfier sur place. Il jeta un regard nerveux à ses parents qui l'encouragèrent d'un geste raide de la tête.

— Bonjour, Monsieur le directeur, reprit Remus d'une voix un peu plus claire, mais sans esquisser le moindre mouvement.

— Je suis un vieil homme, tu sais, répondit le sorcier d'un ton léger, alors qu'il lui tendait toujours la main. Je ne suis pas si impressionnant que tu le crois. Comptes-tu me laisser le bras en l'air encore quelques heures ? Tu sais quoi faire de tes mains ainsi.

Remus bloqua. Il n'avait jamais dit à voix haute qu'il le trouvait impressionnant, ou qu'il ne savait que faire de ses mains… Une simple coïncidence. Rien de plus facile à deviner, au vu de son attitude coincée et intimidée. Le _vieil homme_ lui adressa un clin d'œil plein de malice, et Remus reporta son regard sur la main tendue. Il se sentait la tête emplie de courants d'air, plus vide que celle d'un Troll des montagnes.

— Remus, enfin, babilla sa mère avec un enthousiasme déstabilisant malgré son stress. Serre la main du professeur. Il ne va pas te manger !

Non, _lui_ risquait de le manger en revanche, manqua de répliquer l'adolescent. Dumbledore rit en le regardant droit dans les yeux, et il déglutit. Le directeur s'amusait de la remarque de sa mère, ça ne pouvait être que ça. Il ne _lisait pas_ dans les pensées.

Sa mère lui passa une main dans le dos. Ce contact électrisa Remus : c'était le même geste tendre qu'elle répétait chaque lendemain de pleine lune pour le consoler. Il s'y raccrocha. Rassemblant tout son courage, il demanda au directeur :

— Vous êtes sûr… de vouloir me toucher ?

— Et pourquoi ne le voudrais-je pas, jeune homme ? l'interrogea Dumbledore, le mécontentement perçant dans sa voix, les sourcils soudain froncés derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Serre-moi la main, je te prie.

Remus se tassa un peu sur lui-même, mais jamais il n'oserait désobéir à ce grand sorcier, aussi il s'exécuta. Pourvu qu'il n'ait pas la main moite. La poignée du directeur, quant à elle, était ferme mais chaleureuse. Ce contact, le premier qu'il ait depuis des années avec un autre humain que ses parents, le perturba. Encore plus quand Dumbledore ajouta :

— Merci Remus.

— De rien, répondit-il bêtement.

Il se sentait comme sur une autre planète, à un million d'année lumière de là. De quoi le remerciait-il au juste ? Cela n'avait aucun sens.

— Cela en a, rétorqua posément Dumbledore.

Son regard intense traversait le sien, et semblait plonger jusqu'à son âme. Remus crut y déceler une certaine tristesse. Déstabilisé, il détourna les yeux. Si, il lisait les pensées ! C'était absolument fou, hallucinant.

— Monsieur Lupin, vous êtes l'égal de tout être humain. Vous n'êtes ni dégoutant ni un monstre, et il ne me plait pas du tout qu'un de mes élèves se considère de la sorte.

Le directeur se ménagea une pause, peut-être pour lui permettre de répondre, mais Remus n'en fit rien, trop abasourdi pour tenir une conversation. Un de ses élèves ? Sa vision se brouilla, et il fit mine de se recoiffer pour essuyer discrètement ses yeux humides. Il entendait mal, il délirait…

— En conséquence, à Poudlard, je vous prierais de me serrer la main chaque fois que nous serons amenés à nous voir. Et, notez-le tout de suite, je vous interdis aussi de baisser les yeux devant les autres élèves, comme vous le faites actuellement devant moi, de refuser leur amitié, de…

Dumbledore soupira et secoua la tête, avant de reprendre son ton amusé :

— Je vous ferais parvenir une liste de tout cela !

 _« A Poudlard »_ ? _« Amenés à nous voir »_ ? _« Les autres élèves »_ ? Remus accusa le choc. Le doute pouvait-il subsister après une telle déclaration ? Sa tête lui tourna. Il se sentait suffoquer. Serait-il possible que … ? Il parlait comme si… Un peu en retrait derrière lui, son père couina. Avait-il essayé de rire à la plaisanterie du directeur ? Remus se retourna vers lui mécaniquement. Lyall arborait un sourire crispé et paraissait prêt à fondre en larme. Par tous les sorciers, seule sa mère, moins secouée, moins surprise, gardait contenance.

— Bien, et si nous nous asseyions ? s'exclama-t-elle, extatique, ses longs cheveux tressautant sur ses épaules. Ne restons pas debout devant la porte !

— Avec plaisir, chère madame Lupin !

Sans attendre qu'on le guide — il ne risquait guère de se perdre — Dumbledore alla prendre place dans un vieux fauteuil à quatre mètres de là. Remus, assommé, laissa sa mère le tirer gentiment, lui et son père, jusqu'au canapé défoncé qui lui faisait face.

Ses oreilles bourdonnaient, aussi la suite de la conversation lui échappa. Il entendait juste le sang pulser contre ses tempes, son cœur cogner dans sa cage thoracique. Son cerveau refusait de digérait ces informations, de prendre leur pleine mesure. Il évoluait dans un nuage de coton, l'esprit et le corps engourdi. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur un défaut de peinture derrière le directeur…

 _« L'un de mes élèves… »,_ _« nous serons amené à nous voir »,_ … Ca tournait en boucle comme un vieux disque moldu rayé, sans qu'il ne parvienne à en accepter le sens. Comme si son admission relevait d'une évidence !

— Remus ?

L'adolescent cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et s'ébroua mentalement. Le temps reprit son cours habituel.

— Remus ? Veux-tu du thé ?

Il n'avait pas remarqué que sa mère s'était levée pour en préparer, encore moins qu'elle était revenue avec une théière pleine. L'odeur de la boisson le réconforta un peu. Elle lui rappelait les instants tranquilles et sereins du quotidien.

Encore confus, il se contenta d'acquiescer et de prendre la tasse qu'elle lui tendait. En humant son parfum, il l'imagina agir comme un encens purificateur dans son organisme, capable d'apaiser ses battements de cœur frénétiques. Remus y trempa les lèvres : au thé se mêlait deux autres arômes, la camomille relaxante et le piment tonifiant. Il leva la tête pour remercier d'un regard sa mère de cette attention délicate, et remarqua du même coup les traits désormais détendus de son père. Cela acheva de le remettre d'aplomb. De toute évidence, l'adolescent avait manqué un chapitre. Dumbledore vint à son secours, alors même qu'il n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot :

— J'expliquais à tes parents que ce rendez-vous ne constitue qu'une formalité. Ne te fais aucun souci, car tu es d'ores et déjà admis à Poudlard ! s'exclama-t-il en ouvrant grand les bras. Ma présence tient plutôt au fait que je craignais de ne te compter parmi mes élèves à la rentrée, si je ne venais pas en personne vous convaincre de l'absence de danger, et témoigner de toutes les précautions prises.

— Aucun danger ? s'étrangla Remus, retrouvant sa voix. Les _précautions_ ?

Le directeur se moquait de lui. Alors même qu'il recouvrait ses esprits et aurait dû se réjouir de voir l'un de ses vœux les plus chers exaucé, la honte, la peur de blesser autrui l'emportait. Peu importe la folie et la compassion de Dumbledore, il n'existerait jamais de place pour un loup-garou dans une école. Son cœur se serra : pour protéger la communauté sorcière, il ne se montrerait pas égoïste et se saborderait.

— Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Vous…

Le directeur l'interrompit d'un geste de la main. Ses parents l'observaient, la mine inquiète. Ils semblaient s'être fait plutôt vite à l'idée. Logique. S'il quittait la maison, ils retrouveraient une vie plus confortable.

— Ne veux-tu pas apprendre la magie, Remus ?

— Bien sûr que si, mais…

— Ne veux-tu pas d'une scolarité normale ?

— Si, mais…

— Te faire des amis ? continua Dumbledore, sourd à ses protestations. Profiter de tes jeunes années pour faire des bêtises ?

Remus grimaça à la dernière des propositions. Ça, il ne croyait pas en ressentir l'envie, et venant du directeur lui-même, c'était une étrange question. Le garçon préféra garder le silence et baissa les yeux, malheureux. Oui, évidemment qu'il rêvait d'entrer à Poudlard, mais l'envie ne signifiait pas le droit…

A ses côtés, ses parents rayonnaient de bonheur et de fierté, et Remus imagina leur vie sans lui, sans les transformations, le sang, et la solitude forcée. Qui était-il pour le leur interdire ? Il se redressa et demanda avec tout l'aplomb dont il était capable :

— Personne ne risquera d'être mordu ? Je serais… Je serais enfermé dans une cage et attaché les nuits de pleine lune ?

— Certainement pas ! rétorqua sèchement le directeur.

Ses traits se durcirent, comme s'il venait de proférer une terrible insulte, mais cette fois, Remus ne flancha pas. Pas question de plaisanter avec la sécurité.

— Dans ce cas…

— Sache, Remus, le coupa le sorcier, que je prends toujours très au sérieux la sécurité et le bien-être de mes élèves, la _tienne_ y compris.

Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine.

— Il n'y aura ni cage, ni chaine en argent. Vous connaissez Pré-au-Lard, je suppose ?

— Bien sûr, répondit Lyall avec un sourire nostalgique, alors que sa femme lui jetait un regard intrigué et que Remus ne voyait pas où tout cela menait. Ce village sorcier magnifique, tout prêt du château... Ah, je n'ai pas remis les pieds aux Trois Balais depuis une éternité…

— Sacrilège ! plaisanta Dumbledore. Je vous y inviterai tous autour d'une Bierraubeurre ! Pour en revenir à votre fils, j'y ai fait pour son confort l'acquisition d'une petite maison.

Remus perdit toutes ses couleurs. Ses parents peinaient déjà à rembourser la leur, et cet homme en achetait une pour un loup-garou ? Absurde ! Pourquoi une maison entière ? Une cage faisait bien l'affaire. L'air catastrophé de Lyall et d'Espérance le conforta dans cette idée.

— C'est hors de question, souffla sa mère sous le choc, mais Dumbledore balaya sa protestation d'un geste.

— Cette maison est équipée de tous les sorts de protection possibles et inimaginables. Je vous assure, il n'y a aucun risque que le loup en sorte. Un tunnel secret la relie à Poudlard, et le passage est gardé par un saule cogneur, planté cet été pour l'occasion.

Remus ignorait ce qu'était un saule cogneur, mais quelle importance. Il comprenait surtout que son arrivée était finement orchestrée depuis des mois, à son insu. Ses mains tremblèrent, et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour retenir ses larmes.

— Chaque soir de pleine lune, notre infirmière te conduira jusqu'à la maison, Remus, et elle viendra te chercher le lendemain matin.

— Une infirmière ? questionna sa mère en se penchant en avant, la voix pleine d'espoirs. Vous savez, je suis moldue. Je soigne mon fils du mieux que je peux, mais…

Remus s'agita, mal à l'aise qu'elle évoque ses blessures, et marmonna :

— Arrête. Tu t'occupes très bien de moi, maman.

Dumbledore sourit :

— Madame Pomfresh est en effet une infirmière qualifiée et une sorcière talentueuse. Ne craignez rien, elle prendra grand soin de lui.

L'adolescent eu soudain envie de disparaitre sous terre.

— Vous êtes certain que cela suffira ? demanda-t-il pour revenir au sujet qui l'inquiétait. Ça ne me dérange pas d'être en cage et enchainé.

Une maison laisserait le loup bien trop libre de ses mouvements à son goût. Son insistance parut irriter le directeur, mais l'angoisse poussa Remus à le harceler de questions, encore et encore, pendant au moins une demi-heure de plus. La patience et l'inflexibilité du Dumbledore se révélèrent remarquable, si bien qu'il rendit les armes malgré les doutes.

— Bien, maintenant que ceci est résolu — le directeur lança un regard appuyé à Remus, le défiant de le contredire — j'aimerais m'entretenir en privé avec tes parents. Pourrais-tu nous laisser ?

— Bien sûr, répondit-il en jetant un regard étonné aux deux concernés.

— Profites-en pour préparer ta valise et regarder ce que tu emporteras. Dans une semaine, tu seras à Poudlard, mon garçon !

Il le savait déjà maintenant, mais, visiblement, l'information n'était pas tout à fait montée jusqu'à son cerveau. Pour la seconde fois, elle le percuta de plein fouet, et il sentit une boule compacte de ressentiment, de rancœur, jusqu'alors enfouie tout au fond de lui, se déloger et remonter des profondeurs de son corps.

— J'aurais dû vous rendre visite plus tôt, s'excusa le vieux sorcier en se caressant la barbe, l'air songeur. J'ai été…

Remus ne tiendrait pas plus. La boule allait percer la surface, ses larmes déborder. Sans écouter la fin de la phrase du directeur, faisant fi de son impolitesse, il s'enfuit en courant. De toute façon, sa présence n'était plus requise. Il monta les marches deux à deux, la main plaquée contre sa bouche pour retenir ses sanglots, et claqua la porte de sa chambre derrière lui.

Tremblant des pieds à la tête, Remus se jeta sur son lit et s'y roula en boule. Il cacha sa tête dans ses bras, laissant éclater tout ce qu'il contenait depuis plus d'une heure, depuis des années en fait, espérant juste qu'en bas on ne l'entendrait pas pleurer, hoqueter, et renifler.

Il allait à _Poudlard_. Comment cela pouvait-il être si douloureux ? Dans une semaine, il entrerait dans l'école de sorcellerie la plus prestigieuse à ses yeux. Promesse incertaine, risquée, délicieuse. Enfin, il quittait ce coin perdu. A son échelle, c'était comme partir seul, nu, sans arme pour un pays lointain et inexploré. C'était merveilleux. C'était terrifiant.

Remus agrippa son oreiller à pleine main et y enfuit son visage pour hurler tout son soûl, toute sa joie, et cette douleur intense qui sortait d'il-ne-savait-où, mais qui lui déchirait les entrailles.

* * *

Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? :) N'hésitez pas à me faire des suggestions ! Le rythme était peut-être un peu rapide ? J'ai aussi l'impression de ne pas avoir suffisamment développé les émotions de Remus.

Je ne peux pas vous donner de délais de publication, mais je poste la suite le plus vite possible !


	2. Nouveau départ, nouveau Remus

Coucou tout le monde ! Voilà **enfin** le deuxième chapitre ! Milles excuses pour le retard et milles merci pour vos reviews. Elles m'ont fait très très très plaisir.

Même si je n'avais pas donné de délais, je t'ai dit **abcmath1234** que je le sortirais mardi soir, et puis en fait... Je suis repartie dans une énième relecture. A ma décharge, il faut dire que je me suis assez prise la tête pour que les réactions de Remus restent un minimum cohérentes par rapport au chapitre 1, évoluent en douceur, et je ne suis pas tout à fait satisfaite... Rien de nouveau en fait ! Il se passe plus de choses dans ce chapitre, et l'écriture a été un peu plus difficile. Il pourrait être amélioré de mon point de vue, mais si je continue à le relire, le relire, le relire encore, vous ne le découvrirez pas avant un siècle !

Bref... Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

Remus fit ses premiers pas sur le quai 9 ¾ en tremblant, d'excitation et d'angoisse ; et haletant parce qu'il avait couru pour franchir le mur. Son cœur bondissait dans sa poitrine, alors qu'il poussait devant lui son chariot encombré de valises, bringuebalant sur les pavés irréguliers de la gare.

Mêlé à la foule, aussi étouffante soit-elle, il se sentait un môme surexcité parmi les autres. Pas un loup, pas un _monstre_ … Ce sentiment délicieux balayait le malaise qui aurait dû l'étreindre au milieu de cette agitation infernale.

Il repoussa, fébrile, une mèche de cheveux collée à son front. Le soleil tapait fort et ses rayons brulants se réfractaient sur le moindre morceau de métal. Un véritable four. Encerclé de corps, Remus mourrait de chaud sous sa chemise à manches longues, et le moteur de la grosse locomotive rouge et luisante, trois mètres devant lui, vibrait jusque dans ses os. Les vapeurs du Poudlard Express nimbaient le quai d'un fin brouillard, atténuant contours et formes, dévoilant dans la lumière vive de l'Eté un tableau surréel. Canicule, brume… Un sauna, songea Remus, portant sa bouteille d'eau à ses lèvres. Il gardait les yeux ouverts, écarquillés malgré cette vapeur piquante. Qui sait ? S'il cillait, peut-être se réveillerait-il au fond de son lit, désespéré qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un rêve.

Derrière lui, Lyall et Espérance Lupin exultaient de fierté. La main de sa mère, en une douce et ferme pression sur son épaule, l'empêchait de perdre pied, alors que tout assaillait ses yeux, ses oreilles, son nez, sa peau. Ses sens sur-développés de lycanthrope le rendaient plus sensible que la moyenne.

Pourtant, Remus pria Merlin que jamais ça ne s'arrête. Que sensations et émotions le submergent jusqu'au vertige, encore, encore et _encore_. Regards bruns, regards verts, bleus, ou même gris, sans trace de dégout. Mains qui frôlent, épaules qui bousculent, bottes qui piétinent, talons qui claquent. Odeur d'un encas salé, parfum boisé et entêtant d'une dame. Feulements, hululements, battements d'ailes…

La locomotive rugit, trois fois de suite, et répandit un nouveau nuage chaud sur le quai. Un frisson de bonheur parcourut l'échine de Remus : ce son grave semblait venir tout droit des profondeurs de la terre. Il se répercuta longtemps sous son crâne. Une terrible migraine se profilait, de celles à faire pâlir un troll des montagnes, mais il s'en moquait. Juste en tendant la main, il pouvait maintenant caresser le flan étincelant, lisse et brulant du Poudlard Express, et ce simple contact le remuait.

Peu d'enfant grimpaient déjà dans le train, préférant profiter de leur famille. Des mains fraiches, celles de son père, se posèrent sur ses joues.

— Tu es brûlant, Remus.

Évidemment, avec cette chaleur étouffante… Et puis, la pleine lune était à la fois mal et bien tombée ce mois-ci. Bien, parce qu'elle avait eu lieu trois jours plus tôt et qu'il ne se soucierait pas de ses transformations à Poudlard avant plusieurs semaines. Mal, parce qu'il se trouvait épuisé et que, sans l'adrénaline qui courait dans ses veines, il manquerait de forces pour affronter ces nouveautés, aussi heureux soit-il.

— Tu as des potions de sommeil dans ta valise.

— Trouve un compartiment vide tout de suite, l'exhorta sa mère avec gentillesse. Avant que les autres enfants ne montent. Repose-toi.

— Tu auras besoin de forces pour ta répartition de ce soir, Godric m'en est témoin !

Remus lisait dans les yeux brillants de son père toute sa joie qu'il se trouve là, sur ce quai, prêt à entrer à Poudlard, à suivre ses traces comme n'importe quel enfant de sorciers.

— Dans quelle maison tu étais déjà, papa ? demanda-t-il, la gorge nouée d'émotion.

— Gryffondor, la maison du courage !

Lyall redressa le menton et les épaules, et un sourire prétentieux fleurit sur son visage. Remus lui jeta un regard surpris : première fois qu'il lui voyait une telle expression. Espérance rit, et les deux adultes l'enlacèrent avec force.

— Peu importe ta répartition, lui murmura sa mère. Nous t'aimons et serons toujours fiers de toi.

— Ecris-nous. Et surtout, fais attention à toi. Fais attention à…

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase. Remus s'écarta et planta ses yeux dans ceux de son père :

— Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne suis pas assez fou pour copiner avec des sangs purs traditionalistes. Je ne tiens pas à me faire _mordre_.

— Remus…

— Une fois m'a suffi, plaisanta le garçon sans faire mine de se préoccuper de l'air contrarié de son père, et des regards inquiets que sa mère jetait à la foule autour d'eux.

En vérité, à l'idée de croiser ce _type_ d'enfants, Remus mobilisait toutes ses forces pour empêcher son corps de trembler. Mais c'était un jour à se réjouir, pas à imaginer les doigts accusateurs et les grimaces écœurées. Il serra les mains de ses parents dans les siennes :

— Tout ira bien, assura-t-il, affichant une confiance de façade qu'il espérait convaincante malgré sa fatigue. Profitez-en.

— Ne dis pas ça, tu n'es pas un fardeau.

Bien sûr que si… Mais il se trouvait incapable de prononcer ces mots douloureux à voix haute, alors il se contenta de sourire à sa mère. Il restait chanceux dans son malheur. Loup-garou ou non, Lyall et Espérance lui offraient un soutien indéfectible. Cela faisait d'eux les parents les plus merveilleux au monde.

Une douleur lancinante pulsa soudain sous son crâne, et la vue de Remus se brouilla. Il se massa les tempes en grognant. Cette fois, la migraine s'installait bien et ne le lâcherait pas avant plusieurs heures.

— Tu as assez abusé de ce bain de foule, monte, renifla Espérance.

Ils s'étreignirent une seconde et dernière fois. Remus respira longuement le parfum de leur cheveux, déchiré à l'idée qu'ils ne se reverraient pas avant des mois. Rompant le contact à regret, il grimpa en chancelant dans le Poudlard Express. Lyall l'aida à monter ses lourds bagages, puis Remus s'aventura seul dans le couloir du train, abandonnant ses parents sur le quai, le cœur serré, le cœur battant…

Le contraste entre l'extérieur et l'intérieur le frappa. Sa vieille valise trainait derrière lui, mais alors qu'elle produisait d'habitude un bruit infernal, la moquette bordeaux délavée étouffait le son des roues, et même celui de ses pas. Il percevait toujours en fond le vacarme du dehors, mais tout s'était fait moins agressif, plus lointain. Même la chaleur brulante cédait la place à une agréable fraicheur, s'aperçut Remus en soupirant de soulagement. Il éprouva un élan de gratitude pour le génie inventeur du sort de refroidissement. Pour autant, ses cheveux et sa chemise trempés de sueur le dérangeait toujours, et l'étau sur son crâne s'intensifia.

Remus poussa son investigation jusqu'au dernier wagon du train, le plus éloigné. Ainsi, il s'assurait le plus de tranquillité possible. Malgré les belles paroles du directeur, il rechignait à côtoyer de trop près d'autres enfants. Lorsqu'épuisé et haletant d'avoir tiré sa valise sur une telle distance, il parvint au bout du Poudlard Express, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, sa déception, puis son angoisse de découvrir qu'un élève occupait déjà le compartiment convoité.

Le garçon en question, petit et rondouillard, le considéra de ses yeux humides avec appréhension, et parut vite se rasséréner. Sûr, sa maigreur et son teint maladif n'effrayeraient personne. Et pourtant, s'il savait…

— Tu t'installes ici ? le questionna l'enfant.

Sans s'expliquer pourquoi, Remus lui trouva l'air gentil, et comme la fatigue et les courbatures l'accablaient, il renonça à faire demi-tour et hocha juste la tête. Entrant complétement, il fit coulisser la porte derrière lui. A un moment ou à un autre, il se confronterait à ses camarades d'école, autant profiter d'être bien tombé. Si ce garçon s'était réfugié ici, c'était qu'il cherchait du calme tout comme lui. Ce premier contact pourrait donc, à priori, se faire en douceur.

— Je suis Peter Pettigrow, lança, plein d'entrain, son futur compagnon de voyage. J'entre en première année, toi aussi ? C'est excitant, pas vrai ?

Remus, perturbé qu'il bavarde avec lui si facilement, répondit avec retard, planté au milieu du compartiment et les bras ballants :

— Remus Lupin… Oui, je suis en première année.

Un homme barbu en robe de sorcier derrière la vitre, une déchirure dans la banquette bordeaux, un _M+N_ gravé dans le bois sombre de la cloison… Remus fixait ses yeux où il le pouvait, n'osant pas vraiment regarder Peter en face, de peur de paraitre… _agressif_ peut-être ?

Face à son hésitation, le sourire du garçon s'élargit et il parut se gonfler de confiance.

— Tu comptes voyager debout ? rit-il. Assieds-toi.

Remus acquiesça, embarrassé. Des crampes plein les bras, il jeta un regard incertain au filet à bagage au-dessus de sa tête... Un dernier effort, s'encouragea le lycanthrope. Il sortit de sa valise un petit flacon de potion, avant d'entreprendre de la hisser à côté de celle de Peter. Ses bras tremblèrent sous l'effort, et Remus tituba en arrière, emporté par le poids. Il devait faire de la peine à voir, car le petit garçon se leva d'un bond pour l'aider. Pas plus costaud que lui, l'affaire se révéla délicate, mais, après cinq minutes d'acharnement, la valise pendait enfin dans le filet. Les deux enfants se laissèrent tomber chacun sur une banquette, le souffle court.

— Merci, marmonna Remus, reconnaissant et gêné, vide de toute énergie.

Il se rappela subitement posséder une baguette magique et soupira, se retenant de se laisser un peu plus couler sur la banquette de crainte de paraitre négligé.

— Nous aurions dû utiliser un sortilège.

Un loup-garou avec une baguette… Cela le surprenait encore tellement qu'il en oubliait sa présence, dans la poche arrière de son pantalon. Combien de fois ces derniers jours avait-il manqué de la briser en s'asseyant dessus ? D'ailleurs… Remus se redressa brusquement et la retira de sa poche pour vérifier son état. Merlin soit loué, intacte. Il caressa le bois de houx et se maudit d'être si distrait.

— Ça va ? lui demanda Peter en face de lui.

Remus fronça les sourcils et hocha la tête en silence. Parlait-il de sa baguette ou de l'effort qu'ils venaient de fournir ? Peter se mordait l'intérieur de la joue gauche et plissait le front, l'inquiétude flottant sur son visage. Il ne le regardait pas dans les yeux : son regard insistant s'était posé plus bas, sur son… torse ?

— Oh !

Sa chemise usée s'était légèrement défaite en hissant sa valise, et une horrible cicatrice rouge, encore boursoufflée, dépassait. Remus reboutonna son col à la hâte, les doigts tremblants, mortifié. Quelle bourde !

— Dé.. Désolé, bredouilla-t-il en allant se caler contre la vitre, un peu replié sur lui-même. Ce n'est rien. Un accident.

Deux jours plus tôt, alors qu'il tenait encore le lit, Remus avait réfléchi à une excuse plus élaborée, mais tant que Peter ne le questionnait pas, il ne pousserait pas le mensonge.

— Oh ! répondit le garçon. Un accident de quoi ? De transplanage ?

— Non.

— Je suis bête, on n'a pas le droit ! s'exclama-t-il en se frappant le front d'une main. Chaque fois qu'elle vient, ma tatie raconte à tout le monde qu'elle s'est désartibulée un pied le jour de son examen.

Peter consacra vingt minutes à lui narrer la mésaventure de cette tante loufoque. Ignorant la douleur derrière ses yeux, Remus l'écouta sans l'interrompre, tendu, surpris qu'il se livre ainsi. L'attention de son camarade papillonnait d'un sujet à l'autre avec une telle facilité que son _accident_ paraissait déjà oublié.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda soudain Peter.

Sourcils levés, il fixait maintenant la potion violette que Remus faisait tourner entre ses doigts. Le lycanthrope la souleva à hauteur de ses yeux, qu'il puisse mieux l'étudier.

— Ce n'est rien, une simple potion de sommeil.

Peter lui jeta un regard choqué, et une once de panique le gagna. Quoi ? Etait-ce interdit de transporter des potions ?

— Pour quoi faire ? Tu es _fatigué_ ? Tu rigoles ? s'exclama-t-il en sautillant sur sa banquette.

Remus fit mécaniquement non de la tête.

— On va à Poudlard ! J'attends ce moment depuis… depuis… depuis des années ! Pas toi ? Tu ne _peux pas_ dormir, c'est impossible ! C'est tellement extraordinaire !

Non, jamais il n'avait attendu cette rentrée. Oui, il pouvait dormir étant donné son mal de crâne carabiné. Mais Remus se contenta de sourire, n'ayant ni le cœur ni le courage de repousser Peter et son flot de paroles. Et puis, il paraitrait _anormal_. Il décida de prendre son mal en patience, et de le laisser mener la conversation au moins jusqu'au départ du train. Sa compagnie et son attention perturbante le touchait plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Deviendraient-ils des amis ? Si vite ? Si facilement ? Une petite voix moralisatrice le rappela à l'ordre : il s'était juré de ne se lier à personne, de rester à sa place, alors il ne pouvait pas _déjà_ flancher. Il ne se trouvait même pas encore à l'école ! N'importe quel enfant prendrait ses jambes à son cou s'il connaissait la vérité. Cette conversation banale, aussi exceptionnelle soit-elle à ses yeux, ne représentait en fait rien, n'engageait à rien. Peter lui parlait comme avec n'importe quel enfant. Il était juste sociable, bavard, du genre à discuter de tout avec tout le monde. Cependant, pouvoir converser avec d'autres sans devenir amis pour autant, en conservant une distance raisonnable, n'était-ce pas suffisant ? N'était-ce pas même _parfait_ ? Juste ce qu'il lui fallait ?

Peter lui raconta en détails toutes ses vacances, de son séjour en Italie jusqu'à la tarte traditionnelle de sa vieille grand-mère, ses espoirs et ses inquiétudes quant à sa répartition. Il rêvait de rejoindre la maison des Lions, mais, de son avis, seul Poufsouffle lui ouvrirait ses portes.

— La maison des laisser pour compte, se lamenta-t-il.

— Pas du tout, rétorqua Remus en tentant de le réconforter d'un sourire. C'est la maison de la loyauté, de l'amour du travail et de la justice.

Il l'avait lu dans un livre de son père, juste après avoir cogiter des heures sur les excuses qu'il servirait aux élèves trop curieux. Sa mère l'avait réprimandé de travailler juste après la pleine lune, mais Remus se devait d'en savoir le plus possible sur Poudlard, d'être à la hauteur.

— C'est tout pareil, soupira Peter en lui adressant tout de même un regard reconnaissant.

Remus secoua la tête, en désaccords. Lui-même se voyait très bien à Poufsouffle.

— Dans quelle maison tu voudrais aller, toi ? l'interrogea Peter.

— Peu importe.

Devant le regard abasourdi du garçon, il s'empressa d'ajouter :

— Mais j'imagine que… Serdaigle me conviendrait bien… Ou Poufsouffle justement.

Il faisait tout de travers : la cicatrice, la potion de sommeil, son indifférence pour sa future maison… Remus se pinça discrètement le bras. Arrête d'être bizarre, se sermonna-t-il.

A ce moment, la chevelure blonde de sa mère deux mètres derrière la vitre accrocha son regard, et il colla son nez contre le verre. Ses parents ne l'avaient pas remarqué et semblaient plongés dans une conversation animée, un journal à la main. Remus plissa les yeux et en discerna le nom : la Gazette du Sorcier. Peter s'approcha lui aussi de la fenêtre pour voir ce qui accaparait son attention.

— Ce sont tes parents ?

Remus approuva d'un geste de la tête, des questions remontant à la surface de son esprit. Lyall et Espérance s'étaient comportés d'une étrange façon cette semaine, refusant qu'il se promène seul dans la campagne, fermant portes et fenêtres à double tour la nuit tombée. Ils n'avaient pourtant jamais eu de tendances paranoïaques.

— Ils ont l'air… hésita Peter.

— Effrayés, tu peux le dire, termina Remus sans réfléchir.

Son camarade retourna s'asseoir et plaisanta :

— Les parents ! Ils arrivent à flipper plus que nous ! Ma mamie tremblait tant ce matin qu'elle m'a renversé son jus de citrouille dessus.

— Ce n'est pas du tout ça.

Il se passait quelque chose d'anormal, quelque chose en rapport avec la Gazette que son père l'avait empêché de lire le jour de la visite du directeur. Qu'est-ce que Lyall et Espérance lui cachaient ? Malgré tous ses efforts, Remus n'était pas parvenu à récupérer le journal. Son père avait même fini par le brûler sous ses yeux. Cela l'avait exaspéré. Pourtant, Merlin savait que Remus s'énervait rarement ! Après ça, Lyall avait lu les journaux en détail chaque matin avant de daigner les lui passer. Comme s'il vérifiait qu'une information ne s'y trouvait pas.

Remus lâcha des yeux ses parents et se tourna vers Peter :

— La Gazette a-t-elle relayé une information importante, ou grave, la semaine dernière ? D'un type dangereux en liberté par exemple ?

Il ne voyait que ça. Cependant, il en aurait été fait mention dans plus de journaux, non ? Qu'est-ce qui serait à la fois assez grave pour inquiéter ses parents, et assez anodin pour ne figurer que dans une seule Gazette ?

— Quoi ? souffla Peter en ouvrant des yeux ronds. Je ne lis pas beaucoup les journaux… Non… Non, ma mamie serait affolée. Elle a très peur de ce genre d'histoires. Pourquoi cette question ?

— Excuse-moi, soupira-t-il. Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer ou paraitre bizarre.

Peter émit un petit rire :

— Je n'ai pas peur de toi, je ne suis pas trouillard à ce point.

Remus sourit légèrement et détourna les yeux. S'il pouvait lui redire ça en face en sachant la vérité, il lui offrirait le plus beau compliment au monde. Bien sûr, cela ne se produirait jamais.

— Mes parents ont fait une fixette sur la Gazette du 3 septembre et m'ont empêché de la lire, expliqua-t-il.

Formulé à voix haute, ça semblait ridicule. Peter le regardait en se triturant les doigts, incertain :

— Une fois… mon cousin Andy a caché à ma tante un article. Il y était écrit que des Sinistros apparaissaient un peu partout dans le Gloucestershire. Ma tatie est très superstitieuse, elle croit à la divination et aux présages… Alors, Andy craignait qu'elle ne leur fasse quitter Bibury si elle l'apprenait. C'est l'un des plus beaux villages d'Angleterre, tu sais ! Et en plus, beaucoup de sorciers y vivent !

Peter se redressa, l'air plus sûr de lui, et jeta un regard à Lyall et Espérance Lupin.

— Peut-être qu'un article traitait d'un sujet très déplaisant pour toi, d'un sujet sensible… Il y en a un ?

— Oh oui !

— Lequel ?

Les yeux de Peter brillaient de curiosité. Remus s'enfonça plus profondément dans sa banquette et croisa les bras pour dissimuler le tremblement de ses mains.

— Les lutins de Cornouailles, souffla-t-il avec un demi-sourire. Pour se venger de mon père, un homme en a lâché une dizaine dans notre maison. Nous avons passé un sale moment.

Peter pouffa et Remus se détendit.

— Ne te moque pas, c'était traumatisant. L'un d'eux m'a même _mordu_.

Alors qu'un éclat de rire secouait son compagnon de voyage, Remus jeta un regard pensif à ses parents qui s'éloignaient. Se pourrait-il que leur méfiance abusive soit liée à la lycanthropie ? Sujet en effet assez sensible pour qu'ils refusent qu'il lise un article, et malédiction trop rare pour que la Gazette y consacre plusieurs numéros…

Portes et fenêtres verrouillées la nuit, plus de promenade sans surveillance… Lyall et Espérance craignaient-ils d'être attaqués ? Des loup-garou rodaient-ils dans les environs de la maisonnette ? Peu probable. Il n'y avait pas à s'inquiéter de la présence de lycanthropes en dehors de la pleine lune, or leur paranoïa avait perduré ensuite. Sans compter les – ô combien agréables ! – agents du ministère, qui seraient forcément venus frapper à leur porte. Si un loup vagabondait en toute liberté dans la région, il aurait été le premier suspect… Remus grimaça et se massa le front. Ses pensées s'embrouillaient : sa migraine l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement. Ça n'avait peut-être rien à voir avec la lycanthropie après tout.

Soudain, la locomotive poussa un rugissement plus puissant que tous les autres et Remus sursauta. Le quai s'était vidé. Seul un retardataire échevelé à lunette courait le long du train, perdant la moitié de ses affaires derrière lui. Rien qu'à le regarder, il se sentait aussi stressé et honteux que s'il était à sa place.

— Si j'étais en retard comme lui, ma mamie ne m'enverrait aucun colis pendant des mois pour me punir, dit Peter.

Dans le couloir, les bavardages se rapprochaient progressivement. Les portes des compartiments coulissaient, claquaient, les vitres s'ouvraient, les enfants s'interpellaient. Anxieux, Remus rentra la tête dans les épaules. Faites qu'aucun élève ne vienne jusqu'ici, qu'il y ait assez de places dans les wagons précédents.

Le Poudlard Express grinça et s'ébranla. Peter se rua à la vitre pour y faire de grands signes.

— Regarde, c'est ma mamie !

Remus fit un effort et releva la tête. Il aperçut sur le quai une vieille dame seule, toute petite, toute fripée, toute mignonne, l'air aussi gentille que son petit-fils. Son visage disparaissait presque entièrement sous un chapeau canotier, mais son sourire restait bien visible. Il réalisa alors que Peter n'avait pas une seule fois évoqué ses parents. Pas la peine de poser des questions indiscrètes. Sans doute s'agissait-il de _son sujet sensible à lui_.

Lorsque la verdure remplaça les pavés de la gare, la pierre et le métal, Peter cessa d'agiter le bras et retourna s'asseoir. Ca s'agitait encore dans le couloir, même si le volume sonore avait considérablement diminué. Quelques élèves cherchaient toujours une place, mais, pour l'instant, aucun n'était parvenu jusqu'à eux au grand soulagement de Remus.

Il adressa alors un regard gêné à Peter. Il s'était fixé une limite tout à l'heure.

— Ça te dérange si je dors ? C'est bizarre un jour si important, je sais… mais… j'ai souvent des migraines.

La déception de Peter se lisait clairement sur son visage, et Remus s'agita. En une seconde, il revint sur sa décision, pesa le pour et le contre. S'il ne se reposait pas, la douleur empirerait et la soirée serait un calvaire. S'il se reposait, son camarade lui en voudrait…

— Désolé. Je… Je peux faire un effort. Je dormirais ce soir.

— Non, s'exclama Peter en secouant la tête. Pas de soucis. C'est vrai que tu as l'air un peu malade… Ma tatie dit qu'une vraie migraine peut faire vomir, ou donner des vertiges. Ça, plus ton _accident_ , tu n'as vraiment pas de chance !

Remus blêmit. Le garçon n'avait pas du tout oublié sa cicatrice.

— C'est vrai… Tu me réveilleras avant d'arriver à l'école ?

Peter acquiesça vigoureusement, comme s'il s'agissait d'une mission de la plus haute importance.

— Compte sur moi !

Remus le remercia d'un sourire crispé et arrangea sa vieille veste en oreiller pour s'appuyer dessus contre la vitre. Il dévissa la fiole de potion de sommeil, en bu une gorgée. A force, son goût farineux ne le dérangeait plus. Il rangea soigneusement le flacon dans la poche avant de sa chemise, qu'il ne se brise pas dans un mouvement brusque du train, puis posa la tête contre son oreiller improvisé.

En quelques secondes, ses paupières s'alourdirent. Remus distingua vaguement Peter qui se penchait en avant et lui tapotait le genou.

— Bonne s…

Le sommeil avala son dernier mot. Tracas et espoirs s'évanouirent. Le compartiment, les plaines, les arbres, et le bleu du ciel se fondirent dans un mélange de cyan et de vert, tremblotant au rythme des secousses du train…

-o-

-o-

Le Poudlard Express roulait toujours : Remus entendait, sentait les roues bondir sur les irrégularités des rails. Sa tête, toujours appuyée contre sa veste et la vitre, tressautait en rythme. Ce n'était pas Peter qui l'avait sorti de son sommeil réparateur, mais des éclats de voix désagréables :

— Ca te pose un problème ?

Le ton provocateur lui assura qu'il ne s'agissait pas du gentil garçon dont il avait fait la connaissance plus tôt. Le compartiment avait finalement été pris d'assaut par d'autres élèves, bruyants en plus de ça. Tout engourdi, Remus songea garder les yeux fermés, simuler le sommeil. Rien que d'imaginer se confronter à des enfants querelleurs, tout son corps se tendait.

— Non, ricana un autre garçon. Si tu préfères le biceps à l'intellect…

— Et toi, où comptes-tu aller, étant donné que tu n'as ni l'un ni l'autre ? intervint une troisième voix moqueuse, alors que le premier éclatait de rire.

Nom d'une gargouille, à combien avaient-ils investi les lieux au juste ? Et Peter ? Le cœur tambourinant contre sa cage thoracique, Remus ouvrit un œil aussi discrètement que possible. Le garçon se trouvait bien là, toujours assis face à lui, la bouche entrouverte, béat d'admiration. Qu'y avait-il de si _cool_ dans une dispute ?

— Viens, Severus, on va changer de compartiment, gronda une fille qu'il entendait pour la première fois.

— Ooooooh…

Ce son irrita le lycanthrope et acheva de le réveiller. Remus se frotta vigoureusement le visage des deux mains, puis se redressa en massant son cou tiraillé. Finalement, sa veste se révélait un piètre oreiller. Au moins, son mal de crâne avait reflué. Il leva les yeux, pâteux, stressé, et vit l'un des garçons tenter de faire un croche-pied à celui qui sortait et suivait une fille rousse. La porte claqua avec violence derrière eux. Le bruit agressa ses tympans, et Remus se raidit plus encore. Un garçon, avachi sur la banquette juste à côté de lui, trop proche à son gout, lança d'un ton méchant :

— A bientôt, Servilus !

Pendant que les rires des garçons emplissaient l'espace, Remus détailla les nouveaux venus avec inquiétude. L'un, grand, mince, avec des cheveux noirs en bataille et des lunettes rondes dégoulinait d'arrogance, de naïveté… Le retardataire aux affaires éparpillé sur le quai, réalisa-t-il, stupéfait. L'autre, bien que vautré sur la banquette, respirait l'élégance, l'aristocratie et le luxe dans ses habits de marque. Des mèches de cheveux bruns lui tombaient devant les yeux et lui donnait un air désinvolte. Il ne trompait personne néanmoins. Un coup d'œil, et l'on comprenait qu'ils appartenaient tous deux à un monde inaccessible. A côté de leur charisme et de leur assurance, Peter et lui semblaient fades, sans intérêt, et un instant, il se laissa aussi éblouir. Pourtant, très vite, le décalage qu'il ressentait entre eux lui retourna l'estomac.

— Pourquoi Servilus ? questionna le premier garçon en se laissant tomber à côté de Peter.

Il allongea ses jambes sur la banquette d'en face, et accessoirement sur les genoux de son compair. Celui-là les repoussa et répondit, la mine dégoutée :

— Parce qu'il a besoin d'une _serviette_ pour s'essuyer les cheveux. Ils sont si gras qu'ils pourraient servir de _serpillère_ … Quoique, jamais je ne poserais un pied sur un sol nettoyé avec un _truc_ aussi _sale_.

L'autre s'esclaffa, alors que Peter applaudissait, appréciant de toute évidence cette vilaine blague. Remus se renfrogna et s'enfonça dans son siège, mais aucun ne le remarqua. Ces deux-là brillaient tellement qu'ils effaçaient sa présence. Parfait, la cachette idéale pour le reste du trajet, bien qu'il se passerait volontiers de leur compagnie.

— Le pauvre n'a peut-être pas les moyens de s'offrir du shampoing.

Remus tressaillit, se sentant plus ou moins visé dès qu'il s'agissait de pauvreté. Trop fort visiblement, car si les deux garçons désagréables ne s'aperçurent toujours pas de son réveil, Peter se tourna vers lui :

— Oh, Remus, on t'a réveillé ?

Par pure politesse, il secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Merlin, faites que… Raté. A son grand désespoir, les regards des deux autres convergèrent aussitôt sur lui. Remus ferma les yeux dans un réflexe, serra les paupières, et souhaita disparaitre de toutes ses forces. Mais Peter, à priori ravi de pouvoir lui présenter les deux futurs beaux gosses populaires de Poudlard enchaina avec enthousiasme :

— Voici James Potter…

— … allias futur capitaine de l'équipe de Quiddicht de Gryffondor.

Remus rouvrit les yeux. Le concerné qui venait de couper Peter, celui à lunettes, arborait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. _Potter_ … Il connaissait ce nom. Il figurait sur la liste des familles fréquentables haut-placées de son père. Lyall décrivait ces sangs purs comme riches, respectés, et surtout _ouverts d'esprit_. Il pouvait donc, à l'occasion, converser avec ce garçon, bien qu'il ne lui inspirât aucune sympathie et que son rang élevé risquait d'attirer les projecteurs sur lui. D'un sens, tant mieux. Pas de risques qu'il se lie d'amitié avec celui-là, à l'inverse de Peter pour qui il éprouvait déjà de l'affection.

— Enchanté, répondit sobrement Remus, avec un sourire tremblant.

— Et Sirius _Black_ , dit Peter en désignant, euphorique, le deuxième à l'air noble.

Remus tiqua. Ses bras se recouvrir de chair de poule. Ledit Sirius adressa un regard meurtrier à Peter qui en perdit toutes ses couleurs et se ratatina sur lui-même.

— N'insiste pas sur mon nom de famille, gronda-t-il d'une voix basse et froide, en plissant légèrement les yeux.

— Par… pardon.

James grimaça de façon exagérée :

— Si tu vas à Serpentard, je te renie.

Sirius pinça les lèvres, puis reprit son expression nonchalante avec une facilité déconcertante.

— Je préfères encore me reconvertir en elfe de maison.

Les doigts de Remus s'étaient crispés sur sa banquette, et une alarme stridente enclenchée dans son esprit affolé. Les _Black_ , une toute autre affaire… En haut de la liste rouge, ils incarnaient à eux seuls le _danger_. L'image même de la puissance, du traditionalisme, de l'intolérance et de la cruauté. Ce simple nom le terrifiait. Les gens comme eux exécraient les gens comme lui : les pauvres, les enfants de moldus, et plus encore les créatures magiques. Les _loups-garous_ … Les Black, s'ils pouvaient décider des lois, l'emprisonneraient, le tortureraient, peut-être même _l'exécuteraient_. Comment réagirait cet enfant s'il apprenait se tenir à côté d'un monstre inscrit illégalement à l'école ? Un long frisson désagréable remonta le long du dos de Remus, et, dans un spasme incontrôlé, il se colla plus encore contre la vitre pour s'éloigner autant que possible.

Ce mouvement n'échappa pas à Sirius Black. Ses yeux s'assombrirent, il fronça les sourcils, puis se fendit d'un petit sourire ironique.

— Oh, ma famille de dégénérés t'a maltraité ?

Remus sursauta, comme s'il l'avait frappé, mais garda le silence. Il partageait son compartiment avec un _Black_ , c'était un lien de trop. Mieux valait ne pas tenter le diable, ne pas échanger le moindre mot avec lui.

— Ta famille maltraite tout le monde, même la mienne ! protesta James en portant la main à son cœur, l'air profondément blessé.

Sirius haussa les épaules :

— Insinues-tu que les Potter sont trop parfaits pour être malmenés ?

— Evidemment ! Personne ne leur veut le moindre mal.

Sirius ricana tandis que James listait avec sérieux toutes les qualités de ses parents : honnêtes, loyaux, courageux, généreux, etc. Pétrifié, recroquevillé dans son coin, Remus les observait et tentait d'oublier la présence menaçante du _Black_. Courage, ça ne durerait que deux ou trois heures, pas plus. Plus jamais il ne l'approcherait ensuite. Pour se distraire, il se concentra sur l'amour et la gratitude de James envers ses parents. Au moins un point commun les liait. Peter, tout à l'heure bavard, peinait à en placer une. Remus le vit vite abandonner la partie, et se contenter d'acquiescer, d'applaudir, de rire.

Après dix minutes sans qu'aucun des enfants ne s'adressent à lui, Remus songea à détendre ses muscles douloureux, et à reprendre une gorgée de potion pour dormir. Cela lui faciliterait la fin du voyage. Cependant, soit le hasard était mal fait, soit James le surveillait. Au moment où il saisit sa fiole dans sa poche, le garçon à lunettes pivota soudain vers lui, et lui tendit une pleine poignée de confiseries colorées. Les odeurs sucrées, fruitées et chocolatées lui sautèrent au visage.

— Tiens, au fait. Tu dormais quand le chariot est passé. Et comme ma famille est _ô combien généreuse_ …

Il jeta un regard appuyé à Sirius qui roula des yeux.

Remus avait suspendu son geste, nerveux, stupéfait. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Pour sa consommation habituelle, cette poignée équivalait une année, mais pour James, elle ne durait sans doute pas plus d'une semaine. Chocogrenouilles, dragées surprises, plume en sucre, caramel, réglisse, il y en avait pour tous les goûts. Les Potter croulaient sous l'argent après tout. Les yeux de Peter brillaient d'envie et Remus s'agita, mal à l'aise. Visiblement, il ne s'était rien vu offrir de la part du futur capitaine de Quiddicht.

— Non, merci, bafouilla-t-il la voix un peu rauque, faisant lever un sourcil intrigué à James. Je n'ai pas faim.

Le ventre de Peter lui répondit, l'air de dire « Moi si ! », mais le garçon à lunettes ne lui préta pas la moindre attention.

— Allez, tu es si maigre. Nous serions tous gênés si tu mourais de faim pendant le voyage.

Remus pâlit. Sa pauvreté crevait-elle tant les yeux ? Cet élève lui faisait-il la charité sous couvert de sa plaisanterie ? A la honte se mêla l'agacement.

— Ce n'est pas empoisonné, insista James. Je n'y ai pas ajouté de Pousse-Poils ou de Langue à paillette.

— A moins que tu ne sois de la même espèce que Servilus, railla Sirius. Un futur Serpentard, mage noir en puissance.

— Si c'était le cas, j'aurais été enchanté de te connaitre, retorqua Remus sarcastique, avant de rougir brusquement.

— Ça se tient.

Sirius souriait, pas le moins du monde déstabilisé.

Tais-toi, ne lui parle surtout pas, se fustigea le lycanthrope. Il le pressentait : les provocations à répétition le sortiraient habilement de ses gonds et lui délieraient la langue, comme la gentillesse et le bavardage de Peter plus tôt. Après tant d'années de solitude, il se croyait indifférent, hermétique, associable ou phobique, pourtant, tout de suite, il s'était découvert incapable de ne pas répliquer. Les mots lui avaient démangé la gorge, brulé la langue aussi surement que les flammes d'un Magyar à pointes.

Comme il n'acceptait toujours pas les confiseries, James les reposa sur la banquette, à l'opposé de Peter, avant de déballer calmement un fondant au chaudron. Remus remarqua alors, avec un hoquet de stupeur, la pile ahurissante de friandises qui s'y trouvait. La poignée n'en représentait que cinq pourcents, au plus. Tout à coup, James se leva, et en un pas, il fut devant Remus qui se tassa sur lui-même. De près, il paraissait encore plus grand. Le garçon lui agrippa le poignet et lui ouvrit la main de force pour y fourrer le chocolat.

— Remus Lupin, c'est ça ? Maintenant qu'il est ouvert, il ne faut pas le gâcher, dit-il avec un sourire malin.

Son expression déstabilisée dut être hilarante, car un rire échappa aux deux autres enfants. C'était quoi ce traquenard ridicule ? Il lui suffisait d'offrir la confiserie à Peter. Néanmoins, l'odeur du chocolat caressa ses narines, et il saliva malgré lui. Il en mangeait si peu à la maison ! Remus abdiqua et mordit dans le fondant moelleux, se retenant de fermer les yeux de délice. Un goût sucré, vanillé, légèrement amer lui envahit la bouche.

— En fait, c'est quoi ces cicatrices ? demanda Sirius en pointant son torse du doigt.

Remus frémit, et aussi vite que le chocolat l'avait détendu, il se crispa à nouveau. Par tous les fondateurs, sa chemise s'était encore ouverte. Dans son sommeil sans doute. Il s'empressa de cacher ces marques laides.

— Rien, marmonna-t-il.

Le lycanthrope soupçonna Sirius d'avoir attendu qu'il accepte la confiserie de James pour lui poser la question qui lui brulait les lèvres. Peter, cherchant à coup sûr l'attention de ces nouvelles idoles, expliqua :

— Il a eu un accident.

— Un accident de quoi ?

Question prévisible. Autant déballer le mensonge qu'il avait imaginé à l'avance. Se taire attiserait leur curiosité.

— Vous savez ce qu'est une voiture ?

Concernant les moldus, il en savait évidemment plus que les deux sangs-purs. Il les bernerait sans soucis. Comme il s'y attendait, ils firent non de la tête, y compris Peter.

— C'est le moyen de transport le plus utilisé chez les moldus. Ça ressemble… à une grosse boite sur roues.

— Tu connais bien les moldus ? le questionna James, les sourcils levés.

— Ma mère… en est une.

Remus retint son souffle. Aux côtés d'un traditionaliste, étaler l'impureté de son sang n'était guère judicieux. Néanmoins, Sirius et James se penchèrent simultanément vers lui, l'air soudain très intéressés. Il tenta de reculer, mais il se tenait déjà plaqué contre la vitre depuis un moment.

— Vraiment ?

— Mère serait folle de rage que je discute avec un sang-mêlé, ricana Sirius.

— _Mère_ ? pouffa James, alors que le cœur de Remus faisait une embardée.

— Dans ce cas, abstiens-toi, souffla-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Je ne veux pas être réduit en charpie.

En réponse, les yeux de Sirius brillèrent d'une lueur indéfinissable, effrayante. Merlin, l'intérêt d'un Black ne lui plaisait pas du tout…

— Donc, cet accident de _vature_ ?

— _Voiture_ , corrigea nerveusement Remus, en tentant de ne pas regarder le brun. On peut y tenir à quatre ou cinq, et ça roule au sol d'un point à un autre.

— Ce doit être affreusement lent, soupira Sirius avec une moue désobligeante.

— Ça ressemble au Magicobus, non ? questionna Peter.

— Ce ramasse-pauvres conduit par un vieux cinglé ?

Remus s'agita, mal à l'aise, mais la plaisanterie acerbe franchit ses lèvres avant qu'il n'ait pu se contrôler :

— Le _grand Black_ craindrait-il que la pauvreté soit contagieuse ?

— Je ne tiens pas à me faire dépouiller par des désespérés.

— Dans ce cas, grogna Remus, tu ferais bien de ne pas m'approcher.

Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Son cœur s'affola tandis qu'il prononçait ces mots, et le stress répandit des fourmis dans ses bras et ses jambes, mais sa colère peinait à retomber. Remus ne se reconnaissait plus. Il voulait se saisir d'un miroir, vérifier qu'il se trouvait toujours dans la peau de ce petit garçon maudit, maigre et faiblard.

Impassible, Sirius le dévisagea en silence. James s'esclaffa, mais Remus le vit clairement envoyer un coup de pied dans les jambes de son camarade.

— Je ne crois pas que tu voles qui que ce soit, tu ne veux même pas de mes confiseries, rappela le garçon à lunettes. Alors ? Cet accident ?

Remus inspira profondément pour reprendre contenance :

— J'ai essayé de conduire la voiture de ma mère, mais… je n'avais pas le droit. Je n'ai pas le permis.

En vérité, la famille Lupin n'en possédait pas. Se déplacer par cheminée ou transplanage était moins couteux, en argent comme en temps.

— J'ai confondu un arbre avec le croque-mitaine, plaisanta Remus, tentant de prendre un ton léger malgré la tension dans ses muscles. Je me suis dit que j'allais lui refaire le portrait… C'est l'inverse qui s'est produit.

— Un croque-quoi ? demanda James avec un air de parfait idiot.

— Ça se mange ? renchérit Peter, intéressé.

Remus secoua la tête. Ceux-là ne possédaient pas la moindre fibre moldue.

— C'est un monstre moldu.

— Les moldus ont des monstres ? lâcha Sirius, la mine perplexe. C'est justement parce qu'ils n'ont rien de magique que ce sont des _moldus._

Le lycanthrope serra les dents et prit sur lui pour ignorer l'once de mépris dans sa voix.

— J'ai foncé droit dans un arbre, voilà.

— Oooh ! soufflèrent-ils à l'unisson.

Ils s'étaient tous penchés vers lui et paraissaient impressionnés. En avait-il trop fait ? Mal choisi son excuse ? Le but n'était pas d'attirer l'attention de ces énergumènes. Même s'il y prenait un certain plaisir, il devait l'admettre.

— Alors… ce sont des sortes de blessures de guerre, affirma James.

— Tu caches bien ton jeu, Lupin, dit Sirius, appréciateur.

— Parfait ! renchérit son comparse.

Remus ignorait ce que ce seul mot pouvait signifier. Il lui réchauffait le cœur autant qu'il lui nouait l'estomac. James se leva à nouveau, et lâcha sur ses genoux une poignée de friandises, sans lui demander son avis cette fois.

— Tu m'achètes en fait ? demanda Remus, incertain.

James éclata de rire et lui adressa un clin d'œil plein de malice :

— Comme si j'en avais besoin.

Alors, le garçon à lunettes le délaissa complétement, et se plongea dans une discussion animée avec Sirius, le laissant en proie à la confusion. L'agréable, le désagréable sentiment d'avoir été adopté électrisait tout son corps. Il le repoussait et le chérissait tout à la fois. Cela ne pouvait être qu'un mirage, un _mirage dangereux_. D'ailleurs James ne le regardait déjà plus, et Peter suivait avidement leur conversation, incapable de se désintéresser d'eux.

Pourtant - cela l'effraya et le déstabilisa - Sirius s'était décalé de dix centimètres vers lui…

* * *

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? :) La fin du chapitre ne vous a paru bâclée ? Que vous inspire Peter, James et Sirius ? Et cette histoire de journal ? ;)

Je sais que le passage du Poudlard Express n'est pas forcément le plus palpitant, mais à mon sens, il est nécessaire pour poser les bases des relations entre les personnages. Et puis, il sert l'intrigue, mine de rien. Loin de moi l'idée de broder !


End file.
